The Sealed
by CrystalSlashlover
Summary: Sequel to 'Honey-kun & Vanilla-kun! Now, with Vanilla's birthday coming up in three months, he and Honey have to train and prepare. But what's this? Someone is beginning to change, beginning to act different. Is it linked to the coming of the rival? yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**The Sealed**

_Shivers rush up a small spine, a small, almost fragile body curled on the edge of the bed, the blankets pulled from him by his bed mate. Sleep held him tight as he shook, his body trying to grasp onto some kind of warmth. The other was always doing this… Taking what he needed…_

_His eyes snapped open, a gasp leaving light pink lips, the echoing sound of a scrape against the window wavering in the large room. Sitting up slowly, the young one looked around unsurely, shivering, before looking to the other in the bed, peaceful in slumber. _

_Sniffling, the young one slid from the bed, hissing at the cold feel of the wood floors against his bare toes, the boards silent as he crept to the window, his hands lifting him onto the sill. Peering out, he squinted his eyes, trying to find what had woken him. He was sure it wasn't a tree branch. It had to be something more._

_His eyes widened as something darted in the trees, his heart stopping a moment, before he rubbed his eyes and pressed his face up against the window, his brows furrowing. Again! To the left! Once more! To the right!_

_Leaning back slightly, the boy glanced back to his bed companion, before he moved his hand to open the French windows, only to pause as the sound of the lock unlocking itself and the handle turning slowly… slowly… ever so slowly._

_He watched, mesmerized, as the two windows opened gently, the dark, blue night blowing a icy cold breeze into his eyes, making him whine slightly and rub away the sting. He paused as a soft, hardly there sound of bells tinkled, before he slowly lowered his hands and stared, stunned at the sight before him._

_A girl that looked only a few years older than himself. She was pale- so pale, that he was almost white, though a gentle pink hue touched his cheeks. Her eyes were pupil less, simply large pools that the boy had to blink multiple times not to fall into. A top hat adorned her head, tilted slightly, as was her head, sending wavy blue mid-back length hair spiraling down. She wore what looked like a uniform, the tie as blue as her hair, the skirt coming just above her thighs. _

_She was pretty, even he, a seven year old, could tell that, but the thing that really kept his attention were her wings. They were black, raven black, midnight black, so black that they matched her uniform, the wings curving around her as she stared at him. They fluttered, and the boy thought that they must be like pillows, soft, soft pillows, much softer than silk even…_

_Blinking, the boy gulped, trying to wet his mouth, which had gone peculiarly dry._

_"Dare-" he cut himself off as the girl blinked, and leaned forward slightly, her hands shifting on the branch where she perched. "D-dare desu ka?" _

"Fear my flowers of doom, Aniki!" cried a young voice, before a slew of flowers burst forward, blinding the said boy, though he looked like a girl, momentarily, before a blade cut through the flowers easily.

"All clear!" a blonde boy exclaimed as he landed on the ground, before he smiled up at the hovering white haired boy. He winked. "Go on!" nodding, the hovering boy flapped his wings, golden, shining, and oh so pretty in the blonde's opinion, as he dove towards the lilac haired girl, making her puff out her cheeks and send out vines to try and entangle the winged one, her lilac colored dress fluttering in the wind.

The blonde watched as the battle raged on, the long white hair of the hero whipping this way and that in the wind, his lavender gaze determined, cheeks flushed gently.

'Kawaii…' the blonde thought as the fight drew to a close.

"Hana." the white haired boy said, pulling out a staff, floating just above his exhausted sister. "Sleep. As I, the protector of the Neko clan, order."

"NOOOOOO!" a bright light flashed, before the girl lay unconscious, her arms splayed out, her very light pink bunny laying against her chest, her head tilted to the side, a bed of flowers having cushioned her fall.

The blonde smiled happily, perkily, as he rushed forward and hugged the white haired boy as his wings dissolved and his staff disappeared.

"You were great!" he admired, smiling down at the other, and making the white haired one giggle slightly. "Totemo totemo genki!"

"Arigatou!" the white haired one giggled, before he looked to his sister and smiled. "Six down, two more to go." He then looked back to the blonde and smiled adorably. "Ne?"

The blonde stared at him for a moment, before his eyes watered and he hugged the other tight.

"KYAAA! KAWAII! SO KAWAII VANILLA-KUN!!!! exclaimed, swinging him around and making the bunny boy dizzy.

"U-uwah! H-honey-kun! I-I'm getting dizzyyyyyy!" he managed, making the blonde stop, and smile, blushing slightly.

"A-anou… Gomen, Vanilla-kun." He stuttered, letting the other go, and blinking as he fell to the ground, his lavender eyes now swirls. "… Oops…"

**It's been a month since Vanilla-kun told Honey his destiny, and he's been helping him since them. Lately, well, two weeks ago, he's found himself enraptured by everything he does now… He's just so cute!**

"Vanilla-kun! Wake up! Kangofu-san will be really angry if I bring you home unconscious like!" the blonde exclaimed, tears in his eyes as he shook the other. The white haired boy giggled dazedly and murmured something about carrots. "Unwah… I'll get punished for sure…" whined the blonde, hanging his head.

"Nya… Honey-kun…" the blonde blushed at the whisper that left the other's lips, before he smiled gently, fondly.

**Which makes him want to protect the other more than he had a month ago, which was a lot. Just the thought of Vanilla-kun… Iie… he couldn't even think it.**

Looks like you're gonna have to carry two people this time the blonde looked down to his pink bunny doll and smiled happily.

"I don't mind!"

Of course you don't. You get to carry my pupil. the blonde blushed at the white haired boy's bunny doll's words, before he shook his head.

"I-iie! That's not-"

Stop teasing him, Patches! His bunny defended, only to earn a chuckle from the other.

*

**The others still don't know about Vanilla's destiny. They haven't figured it out. Sometimes I wish they had… On the other hand, if they did, Tama-chan would fawn over Vanilla-kun way to much… And I don't like it when he does that.**

"**HAAAANINOOOOZUUUKAAAA…**" the blonde squeaked as a silver haired girl in a pink nurse uniform growled demonically at him. "What did you do to my Aniki?! His whole brain is doing a reboot, and I KNOW it's your fault!"

"K-k-k-k-kangofu-san! Gomennasai! I spun him too fast!" the blonde exclaimed, backing away from the scary fifteen year old.

"While doing WHAT exactly you-"

"Ara, ara." Both looked to a smiling silver haired eighteen year old in a skimpy outfit. "So much fighting! Calm down, now."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? Look at Aniki!" the nurse exclaimed, lifting him and shaking the unconscious boy. "I can't be calm when he's like this!"

"Ara ara, you shout so much, Kangofu-chan…"

"Baka!" Meanwhile, the blonde caught the white haired boy before he hit the floor as his sister abandoned him to fight with the other, older sister. Laughing nervously, the blonde moved the bunny boy back to his bed and, making sure the overprotective nurse/sister wasn't looking, brushed some hair out of the white haired boy's face, a smile curving his lips.

"…Vanilla-kun…"

**Now that he's helping him, Kangofu is very protective, and thinks of things he can't even understand. He has no idea what she thinks that he's doing to her Aniki, but she'd obviously overreacting.**

"Honey-sempai!" the blonde looked up as a happy voice suddenly came from above, to come face to face with ruby-ish eyes. "I made a new treat! Wanna try it?"

"Treat?" they both looked to the bed, to see the white haired boy blink his eyes open woozily, before his eyes laid on the platter the girl carried. In an instant, he had snatched one for himself and one for the blonde. "Yatta!"

The blonde happily munched on his own, watching as the sisters crowded around his friend and made sure he was alright.

"Keep it down!" came a yell from upstairs. "I'm TRYING to watch Dokuro-chan here!"

"You should only be up this early for church!" came a tired call from down the hall.

Suddenly, the door opened, drawing everyone's attention.

"I always love coming to my son's house! It's so… pauper!" a dramatic voice gushed.

"I really wish you would stop saying that…" an annoyed voice muttered as the footsteps got closer.

"Ah."

"Indeed."

**"Definitely"**

"You're all so meeean!"

**"THE HOST CLUB!!!!!!"** the girls present exclaimed, just as a tall blonde, a brunette, two twins, and two raven haired individuals entered into the sick bay.

"Mori-sempai! Mori-sempai!" the girl with the platter of sweet exclaimed, hopping over to the older and offering up the platter, blushing a little. "Have some! They're fresh.

"Ah."

"It's wonderful for you all to be here." The spacey girl smiled, tilting her head to the side and smiling. The raven with the glasses nodded.

"It was all his idea though." He informed her. The teen being pointed at pouted.

"But I like being here! Mommy! You're so cruel!" he whined, falling to the floor and holding a handkerchief to his face.

"Che." The nurse scoffed, crossing her arms, before she was approached by the boyish looking girl in the group.

"Kangofu, you look well."

"Feh." She replied, turning fully away, and hiding a blush.

**"Eh?"** both looked up at the tandem word, to see the twins smirking down at them. **"Is our number two toy feeling sad?"** they questioned, making the silver haired nurse's eyes widen.

"What?! No! Leave me alone!" she exclaimed, taking off, and grabbing the brunette's hand on the way.

**"You can't escape!"** they laughed, and ran after the two.

**Everything is balancing out, everything seems so perfect.**

The blonde and the white haired boy looked at each other, before they both smiled and giggled at their friend's antics.

**But…**

One person of the party glanced behind themselves, as if feeling a presence.

_A smile curved her lips, before a hand reached out and cupped his cheek, leaning forward, capturing him in her orbs._

_"You're sacrilege"_

**With all perfection, something must come along to destroy it.**

**Chapter 1: Beginning**


	2. Piyo Piyo Chikachan!

**The Sealed**

**Chapter 2: Piyo Piyo Chika-chan!**

**"Hiya! Hiya! Hiya!"**

"Keep that posture straight! That punch needs to be more solid! No slacking!" growled a middle schooler as he walked through his pupils and made sure they were practicing correctly. His honey colored eyes narrowed as he pushed his glasses up his nose. He knew what they were thinking. He was too strict. Too unfeeling. They wanted Mitsukuni back, their fair but lenient teacher.

'Well I'm all you've got, morons.' He thought, 'He's never coming back.'

"Wai! You got another one, Vanilla-kun!" Chika froze. "There's only one more to go!"

"Yatta!" Chika gritted his teeth, chills running up and down his spine.

'He's here.'

**PB**

"Who would have thought she would have been at Chika-chan's school?!" laughed Honey, making Vanilla pause and blink.

"Who's Chika-chan?"

"Oh, my Otouto!"

"Uwah! You have a little brother?!"

"Yeah! I-"

"Mitsukuni." Honey looked over his shoulder, his marmalade colored eyes meeting with a pair almost identical to his own, if not for the other's glasses. "Engarde!" Honey quickly jumped into the air as the boy aimed a kick at his head.

"This must be Chika-chan!" the boy paused as he prepared to smack Honey with a lead pipe that came out of no where, his eyes landing on Vanilla. Silence rang through the court yard.

"THE ALIENS!!!! THEY'VE FINALLY COME! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US ALL!!!!!!!" he screamed, before he promptly fainted.

**PB**

"Uuuuugh…" Chika groaned, turning his head to the side, his cheek burying deeper into a perfume laden pillow. He cracked open an eye at the sound of people whispering. "Shut up…" he murmured, his head pounding.

"Yasuchika! How dare you disrespect your elders!" Chika's eyes snapped open, just into time to see a kendo stick come smacking into his face.

"Agh! Satoshi! What the hell?!" he growled, rubbing his face and thanking God his glasses were safe. He then stared blankly at the sight of the Host Club looking worriedly at him, but he mostly noticed the bunny eared boy standing next to his brother.

"The aliens!" he hissed, quickly hiding behind the couch. "Mitsukuni finally brought the aliens to Earth! I knew it!"

"Alien?" the alien murmured, tilting his head to the side. "Is he talking about me?"

"I think so!" chirped Honey. "Chika-chan, Vanilla-kun isn't a alien! He's from the Neko family!" instantly, Chika calmed down, sighing.

"Oh… That's a relief…" he muttered, before his eyes widened. "Wait! You're fraternizing with the enemy then! What the hell are you doing with someone from-" a smack was delivered to his cheek.

"Don't question your brother's actions!" Satoshi hissed. Chika's eyes watered as he held his abused cheek.

"B-but- But he's with the enemy! I have full right to!" he stuttered, only to be thwaked again.

"NO EXCUSES!!!" Satoshi exclaimed, about to hit the other and continue with his lecture, only to pause at the sight of Chika hiccupping and rubbing his eyes, little birds flying around his head.

"S-satoshi! Y-you're so mean! I don't- &hic& like you anymore!" he cried, his chest heaving. Quickly, Satoshi paled as he kneeled and tried to get Chika to stop crying, his hands flailing around.

"I-I'm sorry! Don't cry Yasuchika! Stop! Please! Agh!" he cried out, flustered beyond belief.

The Host Club stared with blank faces as Chika cried his heart out, trying to scooch away from Satoshi.

"… What's going on?" Vanilla questioned, looking to the rest of the club.

"Oh, Chika-chan's just showing his side that's similar to Honey-senpai again, that's all." Tamaki said, smiling down at Vanilla. "Satoshi is Mori-senpai's younger brother by the way." Vanilla nodded twice, clutching his bunny closer to himself as he watched the little birds fly around Chika's head.

"He is like Honey-kun…" Vanilla murmured to himself. At this, Chika's cries stopped, his eyes snapping up to the Host Club, before he looked away and rubbed at his eyes.

"Forget what you just saw!" he exclaimed, standing straight, and straightening his glasses. "Crying is such a selfish thing, I can't let my peers know I ever did this."

"What's so wrong with being selfish?" A voice whispered in Chika's ear, making him jump and spin around, his eyes wide at the sight of a tall, large bosomed woman in a skimpy outfit and bunny ears, tilting over and smiling at Chika. His eyes narrowed as he moved out of her direct line of vision, Satoshi having frozen at the sight of the busty woman.

'Hn. He has no control over his hormones…' he thought.

"Another member of the Neko family." He scoffed. "Who are you?"

"Ah! I'm Te-ji-na-shi!" Chika stared blankly at her.

"… Magician?"

"Hai!"

"… Who the heck names their kid that?!" he burst out, only for his confusion and anger to be put to a halt as the blunette hugged him, causing his oxygen to deflate out of him.

"You're so cute!" she squealed. "How about I make a few of your desires come true?!"

"Let go of me!" Chika cried, trying to get out of the woman's grasp.

**"Huh, it seems that Chika's been captured by Vanilla's sister… Where do they come from any way?" ** the twins mused, making both Vanilla and Honey whistle in an 'We're innocent even if we're obviously not!' kind of way.

"Awww, don't be shy!" she cooed, staring down at Chika's panicked and sweating face. "Now, let's peek inside that little head of yours…" she murmured, laying a hand on Chika's head and humming. Chika continued to try and squirm away from her. His hands pushing against his shoulders.

"GAH! SATOSHI! HELP!!!" he exclaimed, his eyes closed tightly as he felt tendrils curling and twisting inside his head, a very uncomfortable experience.

"Hmmm… Oh… Uh-huh…" the woman murmured, making Chika whine as the tendrils seemed to delve deeper.

"This is starting to hurt!" he groaned.

"Um… shouldn't we do something?" Haruhi questioned, looking to the others, sweat dropping.

"Oh, Teji Nee-san is harmless!" Vanilla chirped even as everyone, excluding Satoshi, who seemed to have zoned out, stared in creeped out amazement as Tejinashi held a squirming and keening Chika captive, his struggles slowly growing limper. "She's just looking into Chika-chan's desires and passions!"

"… Are you sure she's not hurting him, Vanilla-kun?" Honey questioned, his elder instincts kicking in.

"Ah." Takashi agreed, looking to his blank faced brother.

"Oh, it hurts a little, but I'm sure it's worth it! Teji Nee-san is a magician after all! She'll be able to make Chika-chan happy for a moment!"

"…How?" Vanilla opened his mouth to reply, only to pause and look at the floor, his brows furrowing.

"…You know… I don't actually know how…" he murmured, making the rest of the Host Club panic.

"NANI?!"

"Done!" they all looked back to Teji, the woman dropping a still Chika to the ground. "Wow! Your desires really focus around one thing, huh?" she asked a weak looking Chika. "Oh well!"

"Oooow…" whined Chika, sitting up, his eyes watering again. "U-u-u-…" tears started to fall from his eyes as he sniffled, his legs moving up to press against his chest. "Oooow…" in an instant, Satoshi, seeming to have broken whatever spell he was under, was by Chika's side, fussing over him.

"Agh! Yasuchika! What happened?!"

"Uuu!" he clutched onto Satoshi tightly. "Satoshiiii!" the rest of the Host Club whited out as Chika started crying again. It seemed Tejinashi had really hurt the Middle School attendee. "Satoshi! It hurts! It huuurts!"

Satoshi looked panicked as he patted Chika's back and looked at everyone.

"What happened? He hasn't been like this in years!"

"Er…" they all pointed at Tejinashi as she stood next to Satoshi, staring down curiously at the two. He looked up, his gaze narrowing at the sight of her.

"What did you do, you-"

"Ah! I almost forgot!" she suddenly chirped, pushing Satoshi away from Chika's hold and kneeling in front of the sobbing boy. "Here, Chika-chan!" with a little puff of smoke, a little small, yellow toy bird appeared in Tejinashi's hand.

"Piyo~" Chika looked up at the sound, his eyes growing wide at the sight of the little toy, which flew into the air and chirped again. "Piyo~ piyo~" It then flew and nuzzled Chika's cheek. "Piyo piyo."

"W-wa~i!" Chika exclaimed, seeming completely fine as he held the toy to his cheek. "You're so cute!"

"Piyo~! Piyo~!" it chirped, making Chika giggle, only to freeze and look over his shoulder. The Host Club and the boy stared for a moment, before Chika's cheeks lit on fire, his eyes wide, before he growled and, toy in hand, marched past the Host Club.

"You saw nothing! And remember not to bother me in school again Mitsukuni!" he growled, Satoshi following after him, the little chirps fading away as he grew ever farther away from the Third Music Room.

"… Well… That was… different." Everyone nodded, Tejinashi smiling happily.

"…So _that's _why birds always circle Chika's head when he's happy or sad…" Haruhi murmured.

**PB**

** "Hiya! Hiya! Hiya!"**

"Keep that posture straight! That punch needs to be more solid! No slacking!" it was the next day, the same practices were being exercised as Chika walked through the rows. After a moment, he stopped. "That's enough! Take a break!" he yelled, walking out of the dojo and leaving the boys in shock. Looking around, he whistled and waited, his cheeks darkening as a little yellow toy bird landed on his shoulder, it's beak, surprisingly real feeling, rubbed against his cheek.

"Piyo~ Piyo~"

"… &giggle& Love you too." He whispered, lifting a hand to pet the bird's head.

**A/N: I have no idea why I made this chapter about Chika… I need ideas… Really I do.**


End file.
